We Were Lovers
by Naville
Summary: SetoxJoey Seto hums a lil song from Gankutsuou while looking at the scar on his shoulder, the only thing left of the day
1. Bathroom Confessionals

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

He turned on his side staring into the damned blinking red numbers on that damned clock on that damned hour of 12:47 am. "Dammnit" he muttered rubbing what was left of sleep out of his sapphire eyes. Mokuba wanted him to sleep more and work less but it seemed impossible for the young CEO. In fact, he began losing interest in his work all together along with lose of sleep. He spent most of his nights now just staring at the ceiling humming the words to some damned song.

_Harsh words were said, and lies were told instead. _

**Seto's P.O.V.**

"Goddamn mutt. I hate you! Leave me alone you fucking faggot!"

_I didn't ever mean to make you cry._

He kissed so sweetly. And those crystalline tears ran down his tanned skin so slowly and they were my fault. I couldn't look away. At this, Seto turned again, this time staring at the door to his bathroom across the room.

_But love can make us weak and make us strong._

He leaned onto the sink, looking down, watching the tears hit the cold tiled floor of the dank 3rd floor bathroom. He had placed his hands on the sink as if to keep him still and there i saw tiny scars. He cut himself. He turned he head, avoiding my gaze. normally he would have ran but he stayed, to ashamed to face me or the world.

_And before too very long._

On his neck laid dark bruises familiarly shaped like fingers. No doubt his fathers' doing. I may call him a dog but that man treated him much worse. I knew it, i knew ever since Duelist Kingdom the boy was abused by his father. The signs were all there, how even Muto didn't see, was beyond me.

_ I was totally in love with you,_

I had fallen for the mutt long before this confrontation but would not allow myself to admit it to him. He had cornered me in the bathroom that day to tell me something important. To tell me he loved me and there he stood.

_I bathed in you,_

_ Lost in you, _

_ Captivated by you, _

_ Amazed by you,_

_ Dazed by you._

" Kaiba, Im sorry to tell ya dat but itz da truth, I love you. But I can understand if..." at that i caught his lips with my own. Passion inside my frigid heart, laid waste to my insecurities and doubts and brought forth my hidden desires to the surface.

_Nothing can go wrong. _

_Nothing can go wrong._

My tongue began pleading entrance which he gave unquestionably. My hands ran through his tangled blonde jungle and his down my back. Sheer ecstasy burst in my body as he began to moan and grind his hips with mine.

_So tonight I'll sing a song to all my friends,_

My hands began sliding up his shirts. He sucked in a deep breath as I felt around at the scars on his lithe body.

_Also to those we won't be seeing again._

But that was when he came in.

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

Through the boys bathroom door, came in a rather pissed off Tristan Taylor and the sight before him, only made it worse." Kaiba! Get the fuck off Joe!" and the brunette came tackling at Seto as he pulled away from a shell shocked Joey though he was able to side step and Tristan ran into the wall.

" You bastard! Taking advantage of Joey like that!" Tristan composed himself, shaking off the bits of dust out of his pointed hair. his fists were clenched and ready to go. " I'll teach you to mess..."

" Tristan No!" The blonde finally spoke up. He looked up at his friend, staring down the man that had haunted his dreams since Battle City. " It's, it's not what it looks like. I mean it's...er..."

" What the mutt is trying to say is mind your own damn business Taylor now get the fuck out before you make another hole in the wall." The trademark smirked graced the soft lips of the young CEO.

" FUCK YOU KAIBA!" and Tristan once more came charging at him but this time instead of side stepping Kaiba went in for a punch to the stomach making the younger brunette fall to the side.

" To those I knew and those I still adore,"

" Seto no!" Joey threw himself on Tristan from his lover's second blow.

" And I want to see once more..."

" Alright. Mutt, let's go, I need to talk to you. Alone." The CEO's stare directed towards the grunting teen closest to the ground.

_I just pray that you will love me and trust me,_


	2. Hot Shower

**Seto's P.O.V.**

"I'm not done with you Kaiba. The fuck were you doing molesting Joey like that?" Taylor began to raise against Wheeler's wishes, staring me down as if to intimate me. How predictable.

" Molest, my, I had no idea you knew the meaning of the word." I scoffed. Yes, I loved the mutt and he was mine but Taylor was getting in my way of letting him know.

" Tristan, it's not like that." Wheeler responded in a small, almost frighten voice. I guess he never told his so called "friend" he was gay.

" NOT LIKE THAT? DUDE, HE HAD YOU UP AGAINST THE GODDAMN SINK WITH HIS HANDS UP YOUR SHIRT! DISGUSTING MAN!"

" Oh, so you find the sexual attraction among two men to be disgusting." I quirked my eyebrows at this for I had seen on several occasions Taylor and Devlin swapping spit, if you will, in the hallways many a times. " Aren't we the hypocrite." flashing my trademark smirk.

_Laugh with me and cry with me,_

" Listen you fucking cunt, I ain't got a problem with two dudes going at it, but you Kaiba, fucking with Joey, ain't gonna happen." I saw his hand reach inside his pocket and Wheeler's eyes bugle.

_Spend those silent times with me._

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

" TRISTAN DON'T YOU DARE!" Joey ran in front of the brunette and grabbed the arm that was in the pocket.

" You can't tell me you actually..." Joey's eyes hit the floor but his grip still held. At this, Tristan's mouth opened only to close without a sound. " Please Trist, understand, you're my best friend, maybe even a brother but..." At that, the disgruntle brunette flinched and yanked his arm away from the blonde.

_Love me evermore._

" I get it." With that, he walked passed both boys, shoving either one sideways, fuming silently.

_Love me evermore._

" I get the feeling I'm not the only one who has fallen for you Wheeler." Kaiba finally announced with a certain amount of smugness that seemed to be Joey's last straw.

" GODDAMNIT KAIBA, THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

" I KNEW IT!"

The half naked CEO stood and walked towards his bathroom. Still humming.

_You and I were lovers._

Turning the knob of the door, he walked in and pushed opened the shower curtains. Leaning in, he turned the hot water on.

_Our dreams were not soured by life._

**Seto's P.O.V.**

All thoughts and words that were to be said by me were stopped short when I felt the searing pain as result of a blade entering my shoulder.

_And then my friends betrayal_

" TRISTAN!"

" The bastard deserved it!" Taylor who was the one who drove the cursed metal through me, ran to Wheeler, embracing the mutt in his arms as if protecting him from me when he was the one who stabbed me.

"Tristan off me now!" They began struggling for control and where was I? Standing there, holding my shoulder, watching the warm crimson flow through my fingers. It had been almost five years since I've seen my own blood flow so freely. Five years ago when I was still under Gozaburo tyranny.

**Omniscient P.O.V.**

Steam began to fill the shower and Seto had already placed his boxers on the sink and was snaking into the makeshift sauna. He let the burning drops of liquid crash onto his icy skin.

_Meant you never would be my life._

That's when a roar of thunder was heard through the artifical rain. " Perfect" muttered Seto as he rubbed his shoulder. " Just perfect"


End file.
